Romance Por Puro Acidente
by Rapz2007
Summary: A estória se passa na Terra. As férias de verão chegaram e todos foram relaxar na Terra. A fic tem participação especial do Linkin Park. Duo e Chester em uma competição bem legal. Um romance com muito humor e risadas. Espero que gostem da fic, boa leitura
1. Vamos Viajar?

**Capítulo 1: Vamos Viajar?**

Ano 197 Depois da Colonização (do espaço), os nossos cinco garotos estão seguindo suas vidas depois da guerra que houve há dois anos atrás.

Cada um está em sua respectiva colônia, vivendo suas vidas como eram antes da guerra, ou tentando para que seja assim.

Agora eles estão com 17 anos e curtindo o verão que acabou de começar, pois depois de dois meses terão de voltar para a sala de aula...

Se passa uma semana desde do início das férias, e Quatre resolve ligar para seus amigos e convidá-los para fazer uma visita para Terra, eles acabam concordando só para que Quatre parasse de ficar os incomodando o dia inteiro.

Em um aeroporto da colônia em que Quatre estava passando as férias, eles se encontram para pegar um ônibus espacial particular e irem para Terra.

- Ei Quatre! Por que você quer ir tanto para Terra? - pergunta Heero.

- É que já faz tanto tempo que eu, ou melhor que a gente não vai pra lá, que eu tô com saudade. Vocês não?

- É, um pouco. Mas, a gente não precisava ir agora precisava? - pergunta Heero.

- E onde o Duo se meteu? - pergunta Quatre olhando para os lados e não vendo o amigo.

- O Duo? Bem, ele tá meio atrasado. Ele me ligou e disse que ia se atrasar porque estava resolvendo umas coisas no trabalho dele - fala Wufei - E para falar a verdade, eu nem sei porque ele me ligou, quem é mais chegado nele é o Heero.

- Eu? Até parece. Toda hora que ele vai na minha casa, ele quebra ou "dá pau" no meu micro. E ele só tá atrasado porque sujou toda a lanchonete em que ele trabalha. Eu havia passado lá antes de vim pra cá, e ele tava esfregando o chão.

- Ainda bem, que ele passa nessa colônia mesmo, se não iria atrasar muito mais - fala Wufei.

- Ei Trowa! Por que não tá falando nada? - pergunta Quatre para o amigo que desde que chegaram no aeroporto não havia falado nem uma palavra.

- Simplesmente porque não tenho nada para falar. A não ser Quatre, que sua namorada está atrasada. E já que toquei no assunto, a sua também Heero.

- Eu já não falei que não é minha namorada - fala Quatre - Mas, bem ela já havia me ligado dizendo que ia se atrasar. E a sua Heero, onde ela tá?

- Ai caramba! Eu esqueci de dizer que era hoje.

- Mas, você Heero não tem jeito mesmo. Toda vez que a gente vai viajar, você sempre esquece de convidá-la - fala Wufei.

- É, e ainda que eu tenho que dizer uma coisa muito importante pra ela mas, eu esqueci o que era.

- Você não ia terminar com ela? - pergunta Trowa.

- Ah! Então era isso que eu ia falar - fala Heero se lembrando.

- Você tem mesmo que terminar com ela - fala Trowa.

- E por que? - pergunta Heero.

- Simplesmente porque você nem se lembra dela. Nem quando vai terminar com ela você lembra! Como namorar você é a mesma coisa de não namorar ninguém. É melhor ela ficar desimpedida logo - explica Trowa.

- É isso aí, Heero. Acaba logo com ela para chegar a minha vez - brinca Wufei.

- Do que eles estão falando Heero? - pergunta Hokuto que estava bem atrás dele.

Hokuto é uma garota muito bonita e a namorada do Heero. Ela tem 1,70m de altura, aparência magra, cabelos castanhos escuros e na altura do meio das costas, os olhos também são castanhos escuros. Ela é japonesa e tem 17 anos. E estava vestindo um kimono branco com uma calça azul (tipo a calça da Kikio do Ynuiasha), com um colete no peito para proteção. Ela havia acabado de sair da aula de arco e flecha.

- De nada, não - fala Heero pegando a mão de Hokuto e andando um pouco mais para o lado, uma vez já mais distante dos outros, ele continua - Mas, por que você tá aqui? Eu lembro muito bem que eu esqueci de ligar pra você.

- Ei! Então você se lembra de não me ligar e nem pensa em ligar? Eu tenho celular, sabia? Aliás, foi até você quem me deu o celular. De qualquer forma, como a Mutsumi sabia que vocês iam viajar e também que você provavelmente iria esquecer de me ligar, ela acabou me avisando - explica Hokuto.

- Bem, já que você tá aqui, eu preciso muito falar com você. E por favor não me interrompa, porque isso é muito importante - fala Heero bem sério, mais sério do que de costume.

- Tudo bem. Eu sou toda ouvidos. Só que depois que você falar eu também tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar com você.

- O.K. - fala Heero - Hum... Hokuto... eu... queria te dizer... bem... o que eu tô tentando falar... é que...

Mas, quando Heero estava com coragem o suficiente grande para falar com Hokuto, Duo chega fazendo o maior barulho.


	2. A Surpresa de Duo

**Capítulo 2: A surpresa de Duo.**

- Pessoal! Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei!

- Ganhou o que?! - fala Heero indo na direção do amigo já que havia perdido a coragem de falar com Hokuto.

- Eu ganhei cinco ingressos para assistir o show do Linkin Park na Terra na semana que vem!

- E você conhece a banda? - pergunta Wufei.

- Duo? Você tem certeza que é do Linkin Park? - pergunta Hokuto indo em direção do amigo.

- Tenho, por que? E Wufei, eu não conheço a banda, não. Mas, é uma grande oportunidade para conhecer.

- Ué? Mas, então como você conseguiu os ingressos se você nem os conhece? - pergunta Hokuto.

- Bem, eu tava lá no meu trabalho. Sabe, na lanchonete. E então eu perguntei se podia ligar o rádio, e o meu chefe deixou, contando que eu escutasse bem baixo. Então, eu tava lá escutando uma rádio que sempre ouço e o locutor disse que ele estava com vários ingressos de uma super banda e os três primeiros a ligar iriam levar cinco ingressos cada um. E, sem nem pensar eu corri pro telefone e liguei. Eu fui o primeiro. Assim que terminei o serviço eu fui buscar os ingressos.

- Legal! Pena que eu não ganhei, e adoro essa banda! - fala Hokuto.

- Ah, não importa. Eu te dou um ingresso e a gente vai junto. E vocês, - fala apontando para os outros - querem ir?

- Bem, eu não to muito afim, não. Podem ir vocês - fala Heero.

- Ué? Por que você não quer ir Heero? A sua namorada vai - pergunta Duo.

- Bem, é que eu fiquei de fazer uma coisa lá na Terra na semana que vem. E não vai dar para eu ir.

- Mas, Heero. Eu nem disse que dia vai ser o show. Como pode ter tanta certeza que não vai dar pra você ir?

- Porque não vai. Agora me deixa em paz - fala Heero pegando sua mala e subindo no ônibus.

- Que deu nele? Eu por acaso falei alguma coisa de errado? Hokuto?

- Não sei o que deu nele, tava tudo bem até agora. Mas, não se preocupe, você não falou nada de errado - fala Hokuto. Depois que ela falou isso, todos ficaram em silêncio. Passando apenas alguns segundos...

- E aí Quatre? Quando a Mutsumi vai chegar? - pergunta Trowa para quebrar o silêncio.

- Não sei. Era pra ela já ter chegado - responde Quatre olhando para o relógio - Acho que vou ligar pra ela - fala, pegando seu celular do bolso da calça.

Quando ele estava acabando de discar o número. Ele avista Mutsumi de longe e então desliga o celular.

Mutsumi era uma garota muito bonita, tinha 17 anos. Ela tem 1,67m de altura, aparência magra. Cabelos castanhos bem claros e longos até a cintura, olhos azuis vivos e claros. Ela estava usando uma saia até o joelho, a saia era xadrez e vermelha, era no começo reta e depois, da metade para baixo, rodada. Também estava usando uma camiseta preta com o desenho de um cachorrinho branco no centro e para finalizar um tênis branco sem detalhes com uma meia branca também.

Quando Mutsumi chegou mais perto, Quatre falou:

- Pensei que você viria mais cedo - fala, ajudando-a com as malas, eram duas malas mais uma mochila e sua bolsa normal (eles iriam passar um mês na Terra, talvez mais).

- Eu te avisei que fui levar minha mãe no médico, depois eu a levei para casa e dei todos telefones para contato, caso passe mal e por fim avisei uma amiga dela para ficar com ela lá em casa. Você sabe que minha mãe não anda muito bem, e eu só vim porque foi você que me convidou, se não eu ficaria em casa.

- Tem certeza que não vai haver problema, se não, você vai nas próximas férias. Eu vou entender se quiser ficar. Eu também ficaria se fosse minha mãe - fala Quatre.

- Não, se preocupe. Ela vai ficar bem. Mas, eu só vou ficar bem, se eu for com você.

- Então tá. Olha, o pessoal já tá esperando. Pra dizer a verdade, já estão ficando impacientes.

- Pode deixar que eu me desculpo por ter feito todos esperarem.

- O.K.

- Oi, pessoal! - fala Mutsumi quando ela e Quatre se aproximaram - Oi, Hokuto! - e deu um abraço na amiga.

Mutsumi e Hokuto são grandes amigas, Mutsumi considera Hokuto como sua melhor amiga e praticamente como uma irmã.

- Olha pessoal, me desculpem pelo atraso. Eu tive que levar a minha mãe no médico. - fala Mutsumi depois de abraçar a amiga.

- Como você se atrasou por uma causa muito justa, nós te perdoamos... mas, terá um pequeno castigo - fala Wufei.

- Qual? - pergunta Mutsumi já imaginado a resposta, que seria fazer o almoço no avião e mais uns doces.

- Você sabe, eu quero que você faça o almoço no avião e para completar... mais uns docinhos que só você sabe fazer - reponde Wufei.

- Tudo bem. É um preço justo pelo que fiz - fala Mutsumi brincando.

- E aí pessoal! Vocês vão entrar ou não? - pergunta Quatre.

- Mas, é claro que vamos! E eu serei o primeiro - fala Wufei pegando suas malas.

- Quando Duo foi entrar depois que Trowa e Hokuto entraram, Mutsumi perguntou:

- Ei Duo! O que é isso na sua mão?

- Ah, isso? - fala olhando para a mão em que estava segurando os ingressos - Bem, isso são uns ingressos que eu ganhei para o show do Linkin Park que vai ter semana que vem na Terra.

- Legal! Eu adoro essa banda! - fala Mutsumi.

- Bem, Mutsumi, já que você gosta, eu vou comprar um ingresso pra você ir ao show - fala Quatre.

- Olha, eu sei que você quer ser gentil mas, não precisa não, ok? – fala Mutsumi

- Não é bem isso. É que como todos já tem ingresso, inclusive eu, você seria a única sem. Então eu te dou um. E se você não deixar eu comprar, eu te dou o que o Duo me deu e eu compro um para mim depois - responde Quatre.

- Ah, tá. Mas mesmo assim, eu posso comprar se é o caso.

- Eu insisto Mutsumi. Aceite os ingressos como um presente.

- Presente pelo que?

- Ah! Não sei. Mas pode deixar que arranjo um bom motivo.

- Que tal pelos dias de trabalho em que ela trabalhou na sua lanchonete? - fala Duo que estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Boa Duo! Valeu. Agora você já pode entrar, porque as malas da Mutsumi estão pesadas - fala Quatre.

- Tá bom - fala Duo subindo no ônibus.

- Já que é por esse motivo, eu aceito o seu presente - fala Mutsumi para Quatre enquanto Duo entrava no ônibus – E depois nem pense em me pagar, viu?

Quando Mutsumi estava se preparando para subir no ônibus, ela e Quatre ouviram umas vozes e foram ver o que era.

PS: e aí pessoal? o q vcs tão achando da fic? kero coments, ainda não recebi nenhum... Ray, to esperando o teu comentário... Se vcs comentarem falando do q está bom e o q tá ruim, eu poderei melhorar...Tchau! Fui!


	3. Convidados Inesperados

**Capítulo 3: Convidados inesperados...**

Não muito longe do ônibus do Quatre...

- Olha, Chester eu não tenho culpa se o ônibus tá quebrado! Só porque eu perdi a programação, não quer dizer que eu tenha ver com tudo que dê errado, viu? - grita um garoto moreno, parecia ser japonês, que aparentava ter uns 19 anos com um outro que já parecia ter uns 21, era loiro e tinha um cavanhaque e estava usando óculos.

- O.K. Mike. Mas, o show é depois de amanhã. E a gente tem que chegar mais cedo para achar o lugar onde vai ser. Por que você sumiu com a programação onde estava falando o local! Então, você é culpado, sim! - fala o garoto que era loiro, para o moreno.

- Hum... com licença. Mas, eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - pergunta Quatre quando chegou mais perto dos dois, que estavam acompanhados de mais quatro que estavam sentados em cima de uns estojos de instrumentos assistindo os outros dois discutirem.

- Só se você tiver um ônibus espacial para emprestar pra gente - fala o moreno ironicamente.

- Bem, na verdade eu tenho. Só que eu vou usá-lo para ir para Terra. Se quiserem uma carona... - pergunta Quatre.

- Mas, é claro que queremos! Nós também estávamos indo para a Terra, mas o nosso ônibus quebrou - fala o garoto moreno - Ah! Eu me chamo Mike, este que está ao meu lado, me culpando por tudo, é o Chester e os outros são: Joe, Rob, Brad, e Phoenix.

- Eu sou Quatre e esta é a minha amiga, ela se chama Mutsumi. Vocês podem pegar suas coisas e me seguirem.

- Espera um pouco Quatre. Mas se vocês são músicos, cadê o empresário de vocês? - pergunta Mutsumi.

- Aquele sem vergonha já tá na Terra. Foi antes da gente sem nem nos avisar. Ele um baita de um salafrário - fala Rob.

- E por que vocês ainda não o despediram? - fala Mutsumi

- Boa pergunta. E aí pessoal, por que ainda não o despedimos? - pergunta Rob se virando para os amigos.

- Sabe que eu não sei. Mas depois a gente pensa nisso. Porque se vocês não esqueceram, nós temos um show para fazer - fala Mike.

- É mesmo. E então, vocês vão nos dar a carona ou não? - pergunta Chester.

- Bem, o que você acha Mutsumi? - pergunta Quatre

- Tudo bem. Não custa nada mesmo. E, além disso, se eles tentarem alguma coisa a gente pede para a Hokuto dar uma flechada em cada um.

- É mesmo. Bem, podem me seguir - fala Quatre.

- O.K. - falam os seis.

Mutsumi foi na frente, para guardar suas coisas e as do Quatre e também para avisar o pessoal dos novos passageiros. Quatre por não conhecer não os reconheceu, mas Mutsumi sim. Eles eram a banda Linkin Park e como Mutsumi não é uma fã histérica não desmaiou nem fez nada parecido na hora que os viu.

Quatre ficou para ajudar os garotos com as coisas.

Assim que Mutsumi falou que eles teriam mais passageiros a bordo, ela e Hokuto arrumaram uns lugares para eles.

Quando eles entraram no ônibus, Hokuto estava terminando de arrumar os lugares e Mutsumi estava preparando umas bebidas para todos.

Como Hokuto só escuta as músicas do grupo não os reconheceu, já Mutsumi, tinha CDs, pôsteres, entrevistas, entre outras coisas do grupo e por isso ela os reconheceu.

Mutsumi depois de acomodarem todos, leva uma bebida para todos:

- Aceitam uma bebida? E não se preocupem, seus instrumentos ficarão bem, e vocês chegarão a tempo na Terra para fazerem o show, porque ele é só semana que vem - fala Mutsumi piscando o olho para eles.

- Espera! - fala Mike quando Mutsumi já ia saindo - Como você sabe que a gente vai chegar a tempo para o show e que nós trouxemos instrumentos?

- Oras, vocês não esperavam que eu os reconhecessem? - pergunta Mutsumi chocada.


	4. O Gosto Indiferente de Hokuto

**Capítulo 4: O gosto indiferente de Hokuto**

- Não é bem isso não. Mas então, porque os outros não nos reconheceram? - pergunta Chester.

- Simplesmente porque os garotos não conhecem a banda e a minha amiga, bem - fala Mutsumi olhando para Hokuto - bem, ela é um caso especial - explica Mutsumi.

- Mas como assim especial? - pergunta Joe.

- É que ela só escuta a música de vocês, e sabe o nome de cada um e o que fazem. Mas nunca viu a cara de vocês.

- É, mas nos nossos Cds tem fotos da gente - fala Phoenix.

- Bem, é que ela não comprou nenhum Cd de vocês. Ela copiou os meus.

- Então quer dizer que ela fez um Cd pirata da gente foi? - diz Mike indignado.

- É. Só que não a entendam mal. Ela fez só pra ela. Nem eu ouço os Cds que ela gravou.

- Menos mal, menos mal - fala Mike conformado.

- Só que eu gostaria de pedir um favor, poderia? - pergunta Mutsumi e Chester fala que tudo bem, e ela continua - Bem, é que meu amigo Duo, ele conseguiu uns ingressos para o show de vocês e eu gostaria de ir também, mas ele já deu os ingressos para os outros garotos e eu fiquei sem. Então... será, que... tipo assim, vocês podem me arranchar um ingresso?

- O que vocês acham rapazes? - pergunta Chester aos outros garotos.

- Não sei não, vamos analisar a proposta e depois te daremos uma resposta, O.K? - fala Brad.

Mutsumi concorda com a cabeça e vai oferecer mais bebida para os outros.

Como Duo estava jogando videogame, não aceitou a bebida. Quatre estava lendo e aceitou a bebida com o maior prazer. Heero estava quieto em um canto, e estava meio emburrado, Mutsumi passou direto e foi oferecer para Trowa que estava assistindo TV com o Wufei, os dois aceitaram as bebidas. E por fim ela ofereceu para Hokuto que estava voltando do bagageiro, acabara de arrumar as coisas dos garotos lá e com muito prazer aceitou a bebida da amiga, pois estava morrendo de calor.

- Mutsumi! - gritou Wufei que estava mais perto da passagem onde ela estava servindo Hokuto.

- Que foi?! - grita Mutsumi para Wufei.

- Um tal de Joe tá te chamando! - grita Wufei novamente.

- Já to indo! - grita Mutsumi, guardando a bandeja no armário e indo para o encontro de Joe.

Chegando no lugar onde Joe estava, perguntou curiosa:

- Já decidiram?

- Já, e nós achamos você muito legal... - Joe começa a falar mas Mutsumi o interrompe.

- Olha, se não quiserem me dar o ingresso é só falar. Eu odeio gente que fica fazendo "rodeios" para depois de não sei quanto tempo falar o que realmente queria. Eu só pedi para vocês porque meu amigo quer comprar pra mim, e eu só aceitei porque eu só vou receber daqui a duas semanas, porque senão eu mesma comprava, O.K.?

- Mas, a gente ainda nem deu a resposta! Porque esse discurso todo? Para fazer a gente mudar de idéia? Por que se for isso, você não vai conseguir. A gente não vai mudar de idéia nem que a vaca tussa, boi mie e o Mike fique inteligente - fala Mike (ele gosta de falar em terceira pessoa do singular).

- Não! Não é para vocês mudarem de idéia que eu falei isso. É para que vocês falem de uma vez e mostrar que eu agüento qualquer resposta que seja.

- Então lá vai a resposta. Nós(Joe faz aquele barulho de tambor na mesa com as mãos)... te daremos o ingresso - fala Brad.

- Sério?! - grita Mutsumi, fazendo todo mundo do ônibus olhar pra ela - Vocês não tão brincando, né?

- Não, não estamos brincando - fala Chester.

- Mutsumi! - grita Hokuto do outro lado do ônibus.

- Que foi?! - grita Mutsumi para a amiga.

- Cadê o que eu pedi! - grita Hokuto.

- Ué?! Mas, eu já não te dei?! - grita Mutsumi.

- Não! Você me deu Sprite! Não o que eu pedi! - grita Hokuto.

- Opa! - fala Mutsumi baixinho.

- Que foi? - pergunta Phoenix.

- Bem, é que alguém desse ônibus, está bebendo água com vinagre por engano.

- Ainda bem que eu não sou esse infeliz - fala Mike, pegando seu copo e bebendo.

Ele mal põe o copo na boca e cospe tudo na cara no Chester.

- Ei! Mais educação, imbecil! - fala Chester limpando a cara.

- Corrigindo, eu sou o infeliz - fala Mike.

- Olha, me desculpa. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, na hora em que vocês pegaram a bebida - fala Mutsumi sem graça.

- É, deveria mesmo - fala Mike.

- Olha, espera só um pouquinho que eu vou buscar uma Sprite pra você - fala Mutsumi se virando.

- Eu prefiro uma Coca - fala Mike.

- Tá bom.

- Só uma coisa, Mutsumi. Quem é que bebe isso? - pergunta Joe apontando para o copo.

- A Hokuto - responde, pegando o copo e indo buscar a Coca.

- Como ela consegue? - comenta Rob para Brad.

- Tô achando que esta viagem vai ser bem longa - fala Mike.

- E vai. Ela dura pelo menos um dia e meio a dois - fala Mutsumi que acabara de voltar com a Coca de Mike.


	5. Achando o piloto

**Capítulo 5: Achando o piloto.**

- Caramba! Dura tanto tempo assim? - pergunta Joe espantado.

- Sim. Eu já fui para Terra. E demorou mais ou menos isso. Mas, é claro que a distância em que a colônia está da Terra tem tudo a ver com o tempo que leva. Por exemplo, se eu estiver na colônia mais próxima da Terra a viagem pode levar apenas algumas horas, mas como estamos mais longe, leva mais tempo.

- Ah! - fala Mike entendo.

- Falando nisso, o ônibus não vai decolar, não? - pergunta Chester que acabara de reparar que não haviam decolado ainda.

- É mesmo, era para ele já ter decolado - fala Mutsumi - Pode deixar que eu vou ver porque deste atraso.

Ela vai até a cabine do piloto e vê que ela está vazia. Vendo isso ela volta e vai falar com Quatre.

- Quatre, o piloto por acaso ainda não chegou?

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Bem, porque nós ainda não decolamos e a cabine do piloto tá vazia.

- Como assim, a cabine tá vazia? Eu tinha visto o piloto lá na recepção e ele falou que já tava vindo. Eu até pensei que ele já estava no ônibus quando a gente entrou. Eu vou lá fora ver se eu o encontro... - diz Quatre

- Quer que eu vá junto? - pergunta Mutsumi

- Não. Não precisa. Eu acho que é melhor você ficar por aqui, e vê se eles precisam de alguma coisa, tudo bem? - pergunta Quatre descendo do ônibus.

- Tá bom - diz Mutsumi.

Quatre não demora pra achar o piloto, e ao ver o que ele estava fazendo pareceu bravo.

- Isso lá é hora de tomar sorvete?! - diz Quatre.

- Desculpe! Mas... eu esqueci. - fala o piloto.

- Tudo bem... mas agora vai pro ônibus. Antes que alguém queira te esgoelar - diz Quatre.

- Quem?

- Eu! Agora vai!

- Tá bom, eu já to indo. Só não me mata se não você não vai ter mais piloto.

- Isso não é problema, eu posso arranjar outro se você continuar a se atrasar desse jeito.

O piloto engoliu seco quando Quatre falou isso. Quando ele entrou no ônibus, não olhou pra ninguém, e passou reto por todos.

- Onde ele tava? - pergunta Mutsumi para Quatre.

- Tomando sorvete - reponde.

- E o que você fez, para que ele passasse direto por todos? - pergunta Mutsumi

- Assustei ele.

- Assustou? Como assim assustou? Você não é o tipo de pessoa que assusta alguém - fala Mustumi.

- Fique sabendo você que eu tenho muitas qualidades que você ainda não viu - fala Quatre.

- E defeitos também, não é? - fala Mutsumi dando uma leve risada e indo até a cozinha guardar a bandeja.

- Por favor apertem seus cintos que dentro de instantes iremos decolar - fala o piloto pelo interfone da cabine.

e aí pessoal...o q estão achando? gostaria de agradecer todos os comentários....

se minha família passar por aki, por favor comentem!!! implorando

bem, estarei esperando os comentários...sejam eles com notícias boas ou não, eu preciso saber o q vcs estão achando da fic!


	6. Tirando as dúvidas

**Capítulo 6: Tirando as dúvidas**

Depois de duas horas...

- Mike eu vou te bater, eu juro que te bato se a gente não chegar a tempo - fala Joe.

- Calma. Você não ouviu o que a Mutsumi disse? O show é só semana que vem - fala Mike.

- É, mas a gente não vai fazer apenas um show, tá esquecido? - fala Joe.

- Não, eu não esqueci. Mas, eu sei perfeitamente que o primeiro show é no Japão - fala Mike.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza que ela tá indo pro Japão? - pergunta Chester.

- Bem... - Mike fica sem saber o que falar.

- E então, vai me dizer ou não como você pode ter tanta certeza que ela vai pro Japão? - pergunta Rob

- Espera um pouco - fala Mike se levantando e indo até a cozinha do ônibus para falar com a Mustumi - Com licença! Mustumi, eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem, é que eu gostaria de saber para onde vocês estão indo.

- Ah! Então é isso! Bem, a gente tá indo pros EUA e depois para o Japão.

- Então vocês vão ficar no Estados Unidos e depois irão para o Japão?

- Sim, o Quatre tem que resolver umas coisas antes de ir para o Japão.

- Ah!

- Mas por que você me perguntou isso?

- Bem, por nada não.

- Olha, se você quiser saber onde vai ser os shows de vocês, é só olhar na net. O site oficial de vocês mostram tudo. O computador é bem ali.

- Eu sei disso. Eu sou o webmaster do nosso site, sou eu que coloco as novidades lá. Eu só perguntei isso por causa do Chester, ele não confia muito em mim e fica "fazendo" a cabeça do pessoal.

- Ah! Entendi. Você quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- O.K.

Mutsumi, volta para cozinha para preparar o almoço do povo.

- Bem, nós empatamos. Eu acertei uma e vocês também - fala Mike.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - pergunta Phoenix.

- O primeiro show vai mesmo ser no Japão. E todos que estão aqui vão assisti-lo. Mas, só tem um porém. Eles estão indo para os Estados Unidos primeiro e depois vão para o Japão.

- E eles vão para o Japão só no dia do show ou... - pergunta Chester.

- Bem, isso aí, eu já não sei.

- Então vai perguntar. Seu mané - fala Brad.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Já to indo. Mais que coisa, viu. Vocês só estão me culpando por ter perdido o programa. Mas vocês deveriam culpar o Joe também.

- E por que deveríamos culpá-lo? - pergunta Chester.

- Bem, eu dei uma cópia do programa pra ele. E até agora não falou nada. Ele deveria saber, ou melhor, ter a cópia com ele agora.

- Joe. Por favor, me diz que você tá com a cópia aqui - fala Chester se virando para falar com Joe.

- Tá bom. Eu to com ela aqui sim - fala Joe numa boa.

- Então, me dá ela por favor - fala Chester.

- Sabe o que é. Não vai dar pra eu te dar não - fala Joe.

- Como assim? Não vai dar? - pergunta Rob.

- É que eu perdi ela.

- O quê?! - grita Chester, todos olham pra ele - Mas... você... me disse...

- Bem, como você pediu, eu falei. Você não disse pra dizer a verdade e sim que eu estava com ela - fala Joe calmamente.

- Olha, eu vou te esganar, eu juro que vou - fala Chester quase pulando em cima do Joe.

- Tudo bem, faça isso. E você fica com uma banda incompleta.

- Sinceramente. Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo aqui com vocês. Eu não faço a mínima idéia como consigo agüentar vocês - fala Chester se sentando novamente.

- Então, enquanto você tenta achar o seu "porque" de estar aqui, eu vou pegar um pouco mais de Coca. Alguém mais quer? - fala Mike pegando o seu copo vazio. Mas, quando ele estava se virando para ir até a "cozinha", Mutsumi apareceu atrás dele.

- Pode deixar que eu pego. Não gosto de ninguém mexendo lá. E outra coisa, Chester, provavelmente a gente vai para o Japão no começo da semana e show é só na Sexta.

- Valeu. Assim eu fico menos preocupado – fala Chester.

- Então, alguém quer alguma coisa? Salgadinho, refrigerante, amendoim, suco, água, qualquer outra coisa?

- Bem, eu gostaria de... - fala Brad, mas Wufei o interrompe, ele fala lá do outro lado do ônibus para Mutsumi.

- Mutsumi! Não esqueça meu almoço! Eu estou esperando, viu?

- Tá bom, Wufei! Eu já to indo fazer! - grita Mutsumi, respondendo a proposta do amigo, e se vira para falar com Brad - Você quer o que mesmo?

- Quer saber? Você poderia me trazer um prato desse almoço que você vai fazer?

- Claro! Sem problemas! Eu já volto, então. Bem, na realidade, pode demorar um pouco - fala Mutsumi.

- Tudo bem, eu espero - responde Brad.

Oi pessoal! Bem, como eu esqueci de postar o cap semana passada, hoje eu estou postando dois juntos... Eu quero comentários, viu? Tb kero agradecer pelos comentários já mandados... Boa leitura! E não esqueçam dos comentários... mesmo sendo coisas ruins eu quero saber... valeu por tudo... Fui! **:P ....**


	7. Pensativos

**Capítulo 7: Pensativos...**

Depois de uma hora e meia...

Duo entra na net e vai jogar. Chester se aproxima e fala:

- Oi! O que você tá jogando?

- Por que eu deveria responder? Eu nem te conheço! - fala Duo.

- Bem, meu nome é Chester, e o seu? Qual é?

- Duo.

- E então, Duo. O que você tá jogando?

- Um joguinho do "Kid Músculo" ("Kid Músculo" é um anime que passa na Jetix)

- E como ele é?

- Bem, é simples. Você apenas tem que ter uma boa pontaria. Você aperta barra para soltar um peido e tem que acerta esses sinos com o peido.

- Não parece difícil. Posso tentar?

- Claro!

Em um canto do ônibus, no lado mais afastado de todos, Heero estava olhando o espaço pela janela com um ar de pensativo.

- Heero você tá bem? - pergunta Hokuto olhando o namorado.

- Tô. Por que?

- Bem, você tá tão quieto, que eu estranhei. Nem comigo você tá falando.

- Bem, é que eu tô pensando em umas coisas.

- Ah, tá. Então eu não irei mais incomodá-lo.

Hokuto já estava saindo quando se lembrou que Heero iria falar com ela antes de entrarem no ônibus.

- Heero? Você quer me falar alguma coisa?

- Tipo?

- Tipo o que você iria me falar antes de entrar no ônibus.

- E você lembra o que era? Porque eu esqueci.

- Não. Você mal tava começando a falar quando o Duo chegou e você não falou mais nada.

- Bem, como eu esqueci, eu te falo depois que eu lembrar, o.k.?

- O.k.!

Hokuto, em fim, foi na direção de Quatre que estava quieto em um canto, lendo.

- Quatre!

- Sim?

- Você sabe o que o Heero ia me falar antes da gente entrar no ônibus?

- Por que você tá perguntando pra mim? O Heero é que tem que saber, ele é que queria falar com você, não eu.

- Bem, é que ele esqueceu o que era, e eu pensei que você, que é amigo dele, saberia o que é.

- Sinto muito. Mas, eu não vou falar o que é. É verdade, eu sou amigo dele e sei o que é. Eu até estranho ele ainda não ter falado com você. Olha, vê se não me leva a mal, mas, como é uma coisa muito importante, eu não vou contar. Eu só vou te falar que o assunto é sobre o namoro de vocês.

- Valeu! Depois eu falo com ele então.

Hokuto se vira e começa a pensar, ela ai até um canto do ônibus e fica pensando no que o Heero queria falar pra ela - Se era tão importante, porque ele esqueceu? E o que é? Sobre nosso namoro? Bem, não tem muito a falar, o nosso namoro não é um que eu chamaria de perturbado. Na verdade, nem muito unido também - Hokuto ficava pensando nessas perguntas enquanto escuta Linkin Park.

Mutsumi, que acabara de servir o almoço para o Wufei, aproveitou para perguntar a Hokuto se ela também iria querer, já que o lugar onde ela estava a caminho da cozinha.

- Hokuto! - chama Mutsumi e toca no ombro da amiga

Hokuto como estava muito concentrada em seus pensamentos, gritou:

- AAAAAAAHHH!

Todo mundo do ônibus, até o ônibus deu um tremida, pelo que parecia, até o piloto se assustou com o grito de Hokuto.

- Sou eu Hokuto, a Mutsumi! Me desculpa!

- Ah! É você! Na verdade, quem deveria pedir desculpas, sou eu. Eu tava tão concentrada pensando que acabei me assustando.

- Bem, me desculpa te perturbar, mas, eu tava indo pegar o almoço para o Brad e queria saber se você também vai querer.

- Claro! Sua comida é ótima! E pra variar eu saí atrasada de novo pra aula de arco e flecha que nem tomei café, só comi um maçã, ou melhor, uma mini maçã.

- Então, pode deixar que eu já trago o seu almoço, e é claro... como sempre, bem reforçado

- Valeu!

- De nada!

Mutsumi se vira e vai buscar a comida de Hokuto e Brad, enquanto isso Hokuto vai falar com Quatre.


	8. Próximo ao Fim

**Capítulo 8: Próximo ao Fim...**

- Quatre! Eu poderia falar com você um instante? – pergunta Hokuto.

Quatre estava com Wufei, Trowa, Mike, e Brad vendo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco na TV.

- Claro!

- Bem, eu gostaria muito de te pedir uma coisa se você não fosse se importar. Você sabe, muito bem que eu não gosto disso.

- Tudo bem, pode falar.

- O.k., então lá vai. Você poderia, por favor, passar no Japão e me deixar lá antes de ir pro "esteites"?

- Mas, por que você quer isso?

- Bem, é que... eu vou participar de um torneio de arco e flecha lá

- Tudo bem, eu posso passar. Só que, o torneio vai começar que dia?

- Se não me no final da semana. Mas, é que eu quero dar uma treinada antes.

- Ah, tá! Tudo bem, então. Eu vou lá falar com o piloto.

Quatre vai até a cabine falar com o piloto. Como Trowa estava perto de Quatre, ele acabou ouvindo a conversa, assim que Quatre entrou na cabine, Trowa foi falar com o Heero.

- Heero! Eu posso falar com você?

- Claro!

Parecia que ele já não estava tão pensativo quanto antes.

- Heero! você por acaso já terminou com a Hokuto?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Bem, é que eu a ouvi falando pro Quatre que queria que ele a deixasse no Japão, antes da gente ir pro EUA.

- Não, eu não terminei com ela. E por que você acha que ela vai pro Japão?

- Bem, parece vai ter um torneio de arco e flecha lá.

- Então, por que você veio me contar isso?

- Bem, eu achei que se você não tivesse terminado com ela essa poderia seria hora perfeita, vocês estariam sozinhos, você teria mais privacidade pra falar com ela.

- Então, nesse caso. Valeu! - fala Heero agradecendo ao amigo

Nesse instante, Mutsumi, sai da cozinha com um carrinho cheio de pratos.

Ela vai até Brad e lhe dá um prato, se vira para Hokuto que agora estava assistindo TV junto com os garotos, e lhe dá um prato.

Depois se vira para o Mike e fala:

- Você quer um prato de comida para acompanhar a Coca?

- Claro! Por que não. Ele me falou tão bem da sua comida que eu tô com vontade de provar agora - fala Mike apontando para o Wufei.

- E vocês?! Heero?! Trowa?! - pergunta Mutsumi que se virou para oferecer para o amigo que tava tô outro lado com o Heero.

- Sim! - falam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Mutsumi entrega a comida para os dois e vai até computador que estava um pouco mais à frente. Duo e Chester ainda estavam jogando o mesmo jogo. Chester estava ganhando.

- Garotos! Vocês vão querer comer? Fui eu que preparei o almoço.

- Eu vou querer. Pode deixar aí do lado que eu já vou comer, Mutsumi - fala Duo.

- E você Chester?

- Bem, eu não tô com muita fome, mas, pode deixar aí de lado com a do Duo.

- O.k.

Mutsumi deixa a comida dos dois em uma mesinha que tinha ao lado do computador.

- Dentro de uma hora estaremos pousando na colônia XR-115 para reabastecimento. Avisarei quando estiver chegando - fala o piloto pelo interfone de sua cabine.

- Ué, Quatre? Você não falou que era sem escalas ou paradas? - pergunta Brad.

- E era! Eu acho que esse delinqüente esqueceu de encher o tanque antes de decolar, em vez disso foi tomar sorvete - fala Quatre indignado.

- Calma! Pode deixar que a gente cuida dele Quatre. Não fique nervoso, você tem outras coisas para se preocupar – fala Mustumi.

- Tem razão. Valeu Mutsumi - fala Quatre.

- De nada - responde Mutsumi voltando para cozinha para pegar um prato para ela mesma.

Oi pessoal!!!! Obrigada pelos comentários!!! Valeu tio! Sua opinião importa muito pra mim...

Tb aproveito para pedir q postem mais comentários. Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando ou não. É muito importante pra mim...

Bem, agradeço a vcs por tudo e comentem!!!!


	9. O Fim

_Primeiramente eu quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram comentários....Obrigada! Bem, agora gostaria de pedir para aqueles que lessem a fic por favor comentassem também... Bom, agora sem mais delongas, boa leitura!!!_

**Capítulo 9: O fim...**

Uma hora se passa, todos já haviam comido, inclusive Mutsumi, Duo e Chester depois que comeram voltaram para o jogo, parecia que estavam viciados. Todos estavam conversando quando o piloto fala pelo interfone para todos sentarem em seus lugares e apertar os cintos, pois iriam pousar dentro de dois minutos.

Quando aterrizaram, todos desceram do ônibus, Heero criou coragem, e foi falar com Hokuto a sós, Quatre queria ficar para vigiar o piloto, mas, Wufei junto com Brad e Mike - eles ficaram muito amigos - falaram que o vigiaria. Enquanto isso, Mutsumi falou para Quatre ir junto dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça antes de chegar nos EUA, pois ele teria uma grande reunião de negócios.

Duo e Chester voltaram para o computador para jogar. Trowa ficou lendo sentado na escada do ônibus. Joe e Phoenix foram ver a loja de presentes do aeroporto.

- Hokuto! Eu não sei muito bem como te dizer isso... mas lá vai. Eu acho melhor a gente terminar.

- O quê? - pergunta Hokuto para Heero chocada, fazendo com que somente ele ouvisse.

- Bem, é que... eu não... dou a atenção que você merece, e... você sabe que nós mal ficamos juntos. Eu acho que é o mais justo a fazer. Não me entenda mal, eu ainda gosto de você, mas...

- Olha, eu também gosto de você, mas, pode ficar calmo eu entendo. Sabe quando a gente se encontrou no outro aeroporto? Bem, eu também queria falar com você. Eu ia te pedir pra gente ficar mais unido ou, terminar de uma vez - fala Hokuto fazendo esforço para não mostrar que estava triste.

- Sério?

- Sério. Só que eu espera que nós ficássemos juntos. Mas fazer o que, nem sempre é como a gente quer, não? Bem, você não se importaria se eu fosse pro ônibus agora, não é?

- Não. Pode ir.

- Brigada.

Assim que ela se vira para ir ao ônibus ela anda um momento, mas, depois começou a correr assim que, Heero uma vez não estava a vista. Ela passa correndo pelo Wufei, o Brad e esbarra no Mike.

- Desculpa - fala Hokuto sem olhar para Mike e indo para o ônibus.

- Tudo... - fala Mike, mas Hokuto já havia entrado no ônibus. Então Mike vira para Wufei e pergutna: Será que você sabe o que deu nela?

- Não, eu não sei - responde Wufei.

- Bem, será... que eu poderia falar com ela? - pergunta Mike meio sem jeito.

- Por mim tudo bem. Não sou eu que estou esquisito - fala Wufei.

- Então até mais - se despede Mike entrando no ônibus.

Quando Mike avista Hokuto, que estava mais ou menos no meio do ônibus do lado direito sentada em uma poltrona, ele vai falar com ela, mas sem nem ao menos abrir a boca, ela fala:

- Vai embora! Não quero falar com ninguém! - fala Hokuto se virando para a janela.

- E quem disse que eu vim falar com você?

- Não veio? - pergunta Hokuto meio sem jeito.

- Bem... na verdade... eu só quero saber se você está bem ou não. Mais nada.

- Bem, já que é só isso. Eu te respondo. Eu não estou bem. Agora vai embora!

- O.k. Até mais então. Qualquer coisa eu estou lá fora com o Wufei e o Brad.

- Até! - fala Hokuto meio inconformada. Ela esperava que ele ficasse, como qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecia. Mas, depois pensou, ela não o conhecia. Então não faz diferença alguma. Na verdade, faz sim.

- Mike! Eu posso falar com você? - pergunta Hokuto com a cabeça pra fora do ônibus.

- Claro! Eu já tô indo! - fala Mike indo para o ônibus - E então, o que você quer? – pergunta Mike quando entra no ônibus.

- Companhia... - fala Hokuto sem jeito.

- Ta bom, aqui estou. E o que mais? Porque se for só companhia, eu vou fazer alguma coisa enquanto estou aqui.

- Bem, como eu não te conheço muito eu fico sem jeito de me desabafar com você... – fala Hokuto com muito menos jeito que antes.

- Se esse é o problema, pode relaxar e me contar tudo que está acontecendo.

De repente começa a chover e Hokuto tava prestes a chorar quando Mike com um tom indignado fala:

- Viu o que você fez?

- O quê? – pergunta Hokuto com voz de choro sem entender a pergunta.

- Começou a chover...e é tudo culpa sua!

- Minha?! – pergunta Hokuto sem entender.

- Bem, é que o tempo tava tão bonito e agora vira de uma hora para outra, só pode ser por culpa sua que ficou triste e deixou tudo ao seu redor triste também.

Hokuto dá uma leve risada.

- Assim está melhor – fala Mike – Agora respire fundo e me conte tudo que aconteceu.

- Bem, a questão é simples. Meu namorado acabou de terminar comigo. Eu gostava muito dele, apesar do fato de que ele se esquecia de mim em alguns momentos. Ou melhor, em muitos momentos. Não. Melhor ainda, em todas as vezes, eu é que lembrava pra ele que e eu era a sua namorada.

- E como você pode gostar de um cara desses?! - pergunta Mike não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Não sei, só sei que gosto dele – fala Hokuto

- Olha, sem querer te ofender, mas eu acho melhor assim. Tava parecendo até que não existia namoro nenhum. E mais uma coisa, sem querer te faltar o respeito é claro, mas eu acho que ele não gosta de você assim como você gosta dele. Para não dar atenção à uma namorada tão linda (quando Mike fala isso, Hokuto fica um pouco vermelha), só não gostando mesmo.

- Bem, isso eu já não posso confirmar, se ele gostava de mim ou não. Mas que eu sou linda, eu acho que você se enganou, eu não sou tão bonita assim. Confesso que não me acho horrorosa, mas linda também não – fala Hokuto com uma voz mais calma, já havia parado de chorar.

- Olha, você é linda sim! E pode confiar no meu julgamento, eu sou um especialista nesse assunto – fala Mike com um tom de brincadeira.

- Tá bom! Vou fingir que acredito – fala Hokuto.

- Pelo menos vai fingir, tem um monte de garota que nem isso faz por mim – fala Mike.

- Que coisa hein?! Por que será? – fala Hokuto com um tom de quem sabe a resposta.

Mike olha para janela do ônibus e vê que a chuva já havia parado e fala:

- Viu? Agora que você melhorou seu humor, o tempo também melhorou. Falei que era sua culpa a chuva ter começado e agora a culpa também é sua por ela ter parado.

- Bem, acho que nesse assunto você está certo, eu estou bem melhor agora.

- Bem, mudando de assunto. Eu ouvi que você vai para o Japão primeiro que a gente, isso é verdade? – pergunta Mike curioso.

- É sim, eu tenho um torneio de arco e flecha lá e tenho que chegar antes para ver onde vai ser.

- Ah!

- E você, o que vai fazer na Terra?

Os dois começaram a conversar animadamente durante todo o tempo que estiveram parados na colônia. Até que...


	10. Fazendo uma escolha

**Capítulo 10: Fazendo uma escolha.**

- Então você está aqui! – fala Joe entrando no ônibus e olhando para Mike.

- E o kiko? – pergunta Mike.

- Bem, é que a gente tava te procurando, daqui a pouco vamos decolar novamente.

- Então, já que você me encontrou pode ficar mais calminho e me deixar em paz. Eu tô no meio de uma conversa muito interessante aqui – fala Mike.

- Ok então! Daqui a pouco a gente entra.

Cinco horas já haviam passado desde que haviam saído da primeira colônia, como haviam saído da primeira às 8h agora são 13h. Às 14h todos já estavam dentro do ônibus para irem para Terra.

Mike e Hokuto depois que começaram a conversar não pararam mais. Heero, por algum motivo, apesar dele mesmo nem entender, estava com ciúmes. Duo e Chester não paravam de jogar, agora estavam jogando Sonic. Trowa estava terminando seu livro. Enquanto Mutsumi estava lavando a louça, Quatre enxugava e guardava a louça. Brad, Joe, Rob e Phoenix estavam conversando e Wufei estava vendo TV.

- Bem, o papo ta bom, mas eu ainda tenho separar as minhas coisas para descer na Terra – fala Hokuto se levantando do sofá.

- Mas ainda falta mais de um dia! – argumenta Mike.

- Sim, mas eu gosto de deixar tudo arrumado antes, assim posso me distrair e me divertir sem ter que me preocupar – fala Hokuto – Agora, por favor, me dê me licença porque eu preciso ir até o bagageiro.

Hokuto já estava chegando no bagageiro quando Mike fala:

- Me espera!

- E por que eu tenho que te esperar? – pergunta Hokuto.

- Bem, é que eu vou te ajudar.

- Me ajudar? Mas eu não preciso de ajuda. Eu só vou colocar minhas malas no jeito.

- Bem, eu também gostaria de te pedir uma coisa – fala Mike chegando do lado de Hokuto.

- O que? – pergunta Hokuto curiosa.

- É que…eu…gostaria de saber se eu posso ir para o Japão com você. Pronto, falei.

- Mas é claro que…sim! Uma companhia vai ser bem legal, só tenho que te avisar que talvez eu não tenha muito tempo para ficar com você. Vou ter o torneio e precisarei treinar.

- Não tem problema. Eu te faço companhia e aproveito para conhecer um pouco do Japão.

- Ok então. Bem, vamos logo arrumar nossas malas, eu ainda quero ver TV. Meu desenho vai começar daqui a pouco – fala Hokuto entrando no bagageiro.

Na cozinha…

- Pronto! Finalmente acabamos – fala Mutsumi ajudando Quatre a acabar de guardar a louça – Sabe Quatre, eu não sabia que o Chester comia tanto! Parece até o Duo. E olha como eles jogam! – fala Mutsumi apontando para o Duo e o Chester no pc.

- Um parece a cópia do outro – fala Quatre - E então, vamos ver TV? Ou você vai fazer outra coisa?

- Não, eu não tenho nada pra fazer não. Mas pode ir você na frente porque eu vou chamar a Hokuto, o desenho dela já vai começar.

- Ok então – fala Quatre indo até onde estava o Wufei.

- Hokuto, seu desenho vai começar daqui a cinco minutos – fala Mutsumi da porta do bagageiro.

- Ta bom! Eu já tô indo - fala Hokuto pegando sua última mala e colocando perto da porta do bagageiro. Mike estava com a sua mala logo atrás.

Depois que os dois acabaram de arrumar as malas, eles e Mutsumi foram ver TV.

As horas passaram e aos poucos todos foram se ajeitando para dormir. Alguns nos "sofás" do ônibus e outros do chão. Todos estavam dormindo, menos Duo e Chester (eles ainda estavam jogando no pc). Até o motorista foi dormir um pouco, ele havia colocado o ônibus no modo de piloto automático.

No meio da madrugada, Chester sai do computador e vai até a cozinha para pegar para tomar. Ele estava voltando com o copo cheio e acaba tropeçando em alguém e derrubando o refrigerante no Mike.

- Ops! Bem, é melhor eu tomar lá na cozinha mesmo – fala voltando para cozinha.

A noite passou e Duo e Chester continuaram jogando, só foram parar de manhã quando todos já haviam acordado.


	11. Próxima Parada: Japão

Capítulo 11: Próxima Parada: Japão.

- Ué? Por que eu estou molhado? – pergunta Mike se levantando.

- Eu é que não sei. Mas tenho uma leve impressão que foi um desses dois que fez isso com você (aponta para Duo e Chester) ou… - fala Rob que havia acordado um ouço antes que Mike.

- Ou o que? Você ta insinuando que eu fiz isso? – aponta para a mancha molhada na calça.

- Eu não falei nada.

- Mas ia falar!

- Calma Mike. Não vai querer começar seu dia brigando, vai? – fala Hokuto.

- Ta bom. Você sabe se o café já ta pronto? – pergunta olhando para a cozinha.

- Não, ainda não ta não. Mas daqui a pouco vai ficar. A Mutsumi foi a primeira a acordar e assim que levantou já foi pra cozinha – fala Hokuto.

- Que garota esforçada, hein – fala Rob,

- É, a Mustumi é assim mesmo. E além do mais ela não gosta que ninguém mexa na cozinha dela. Ela é meio possessa, nada de mais, mas mesmo assim não a provoque, nunca se sabe o que ela pode fazer. Bem, mudando de assunto… alguém quer ver TV?

- Claro! – fala Mike.

- Eu também vou – fala Rob.

Depois de uns 15min o café da manhã ficou pronto.

- Pessoal! O rango ta pronto! – fala Mutsumi para todos, que por sinal estavam vendo TV juntos.

- E a gente pode ir se servir ou você vai trazer? – pergunta Wufei.

- Muito engraçado. Você sabe muito bem que no café da manhã vocês mesmos se servem. Ou seja, é o único momento em que vocês podem entrar na cozinha. Agora, quem ficar enrolando vai ficar sem comida – fala Mutsumi.

- Aí é que você se engana. O Duo e o Chester estão dormindo, ou seja, vai sobrar comida – fala Hokuto se levantando e indo para cozinha.

- É, nessa eu me enganei. Desculpa – fala Mustumi também indo para a cozinha se servir.

Depois que todos comeram, o piloto tomou seu lugar, e os outros se distribuíram no ônibus, cada um fazendo uma coisa com alguém ou sozinho.

Mike aproveitou e foi até o computador. Enquanto ele estava navegando na net, ele achou um grupo que fez um clube sobre ele.

- Caramba! Como elas são safadas! – fala em relação ao ler uma mensagem em que diziam que estavam procurando uma foto dele sem camisa – Só que elas nunca vão achar uma foto assim, nem eu tenho! Quanto mais uma fã ou outra pessoa!

O tempo passou voando. Já na hora do almoço, Duo e Chester acordam e a primeira coisa que eles fazem é comer, depois foram para o computador jogar. O Mike já tinha saído dele há algum tempo, ele estava conversando com os outros da banda.

Trowa, agora, estava lendo outro livro. Mutsumi como não tinha o que fazer, também começou a ler um livro e a ouvir música. E por coincidência, os dois estavam lendo "As Aventuras de Sherlok Holmes", a única diferença era que Mutsumi estava lendo o número 2 e Trowa o número 4.

Heero estava sozinho num canto olhando pela janela. Hokuto estava ouvindo música e jogando no seu gameboy. Quatre e os outros pilotos estavam jogando "Banco Imobiliário".

As horas passaram e jogou perto da hora do jantar e Mustumi retornou à cozinha. Todos jantaram e depois foram jogar "Imagem & Ação". Ficaram a noite toda jogando. Quando foi pelas três da manhã, todos foram dormir, incluindo o piloto.

Já havia passado dois dias da viagem, eles estavam chegando na Terra. A viagem estava sendo tranqüila, e daqui a algumas horas eles estariam aterrizando no Japão.

Às nove horas, o piloto e Hokuto acordaram. O piloto foi até o banheiro e depois comeu alguma coisa e assim se encaminhou para a cabine. Hokuto depois de se trocar e comer foi até a cabine também.

- Oi! – fala para o piloto – Bem, eu queria saber quanto ainda falta para chegarmos na Terra. Será que você poderia me dizer?

- Primeiramente, oi! E claro que eu posso te dizer! Daqui a mais ou menos umas quatro horas nós estaremos chegando no Japão. E pode deixar que quando estivermos para aterrizar, eu falarei pelo interfone – responde o piloto.

- 'Brigada! – fala Hokuto saindo da cabine.

Hokuto estava muito ansiosa e não conseguia para quieta e com essa inquietação, acabou acordando todo mundo. E, para não ficar sem fazer nada até chegar a hora, ela ficou falando com o Mike.

As horas passaram e finalmente o ônibus aterrizou no Japão.

Depois de Hokuto e Mike se despedirem de todos, eles foram para a saída do aeroporto. Làeles encontraram o motorista de Quatre, que os levou até a mansão.

Quanto aos outros, eles pegaram um avião até os EUA.

-

Oi pessoal! Bem, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos comentários e tb gostaria de q por favor de joelhos no chão implorando comentem!

Se vcs não comentarem, nem q for pra dizer q tah uma porcaria, eu não irei mais postar os caps! Se tiver pelo menos três comentários novos eu irei agradecer muito...

Bom, então é só! Espero q tenham gostado do cap e se não, tudo bem também. E agora q vc acabou de ler, pode muito bem gastar mais uns dois minutinhos comentando, não?

Valeu galera!

Bjs!

Fui! só resta rastro de poeira

PS: Se quiserem falar mal de algum comentário feito por mim tb vale!


	12. Uma notícia incrivelmente boa

**Capítulo 12: Uma notícia incrivelmente boa.**

Mike e Hokuto já estavam chegando na mansão.

E então Mike, onde você quer ir primeiro? – pergunta Hokuto quando estavam entrando na propriedade.

Não sei… – responde Mike.

Então você irá aonde eu for. – fala Hokuto.

Ok. Mas aonde você vai? – pergunta Mike curioso.

Bem, primeiramente nós iremos te "hospedar", depois comer e finalmente iremos às compras!

Ah! E isso vai levar o dia inteiro? – pergunta Mike.

Talvez. Eu ainda não sei. Por quê? Você tem algum compromisso? – pergunta Hokuto curiosa.

Não. Mas, eu poderia checar meus e-mails antes de irmos às compras?

Claro! O que você acha que eu sou? Um carrasco? – brinca Hokuto.

Não, não é isso. É que como a casa não é minha, fica mal eu ir me apoderando do computador do seu amigo assim, sem avisar.

Ah! Ta explicado! Como você é educado, hein? Bem, chegamos! – fala Hokuto quando a limusine começou a entrar na propriedade.

Caramba! Seu amigo é bem rico mesmo! – fala Mike olhando a "casa" pela janela.

Isso ele é. Ele e as irmãs herdaram a empresa do pai.

Ah! – fala Mike.

Boa tarde senhorita Hokuto! – fala uma empregada.

Boa tarde Cláudia! – responde Hokuto.

E você é? – pergunta a empregada olhando para Mike.

Ah, me desculpe. Meu nome é Mike. Prazer. – fala Mike estendo a mão para a empregada.

Prazer – fala Cláudia apertando a mão de Mike.

Bem, eu irei mostrar os aposentos para vocês, apesar da senhorita Hokuto não precisar conhecer mais nada.

Isso é verdade Cláudia. Bem, primeiramente nós queremos os quartos. E se possível, um almoço seria ótimo.

Então está bem. Podem ir subindo as escadas enquanto eu aviso o cozinheiro para preparar o almoço de vocês. E falando nisso, vocês tem alguma preferência?

Eu não. Você sabe que eu como o que vier. Você tem alguma Mike?

Bem, eu posso pedir?

Claro! O que você quer? – fala Hokuto.

Bem, se não for incômodo é claro! Eu gostaria de um belo mousse de chocolate como sobremesa, por favor.

Ah! É isso? Isso é fichinha, pensei que fosse algo maior. Pode deixar que o senhor terá seu mousse. – fala Cláudia.

Heh...'brigado! – agradece Mike.

Senhorita, sua correspondência. – fala Cláudia para Hokuto entregando um envelope e dois papéis quando ela entra na mansão.

Obrigada Cláudia! Você pode acompanhar o Mike até o quarto dele, por favor?

Sim senhorita. Por aqui senhor. – fala Cláudia subindo as escadas. Mike a segue.

Bem, vejamos… 1º recado:

"Seu pai está de férias com sua mãe na casa de seus avós. Pediu para ligar se precisar de algo".

Pode deixar que eu ligo, pai. Bem, agora o 2º:

"Bruno ligou. Pediu para ligar o quanto antes".

Esse Bruno, deve ser problemas com a namorada. E vejamos o último – fala abrindo o envelope.

"Queremos informar que a Srta. Midory Honda saiu do coma e está em observação".

Favor vir ao hospital o quanto antes. Traga consigo alguma troca de roupa e esta carta com o envelope para que possa retirar a paciente do hospital.

Ass: A Recepção do Hospital Central.''

Não acredito – fala Hokuto surpresa – Cláudia! Vem aqui! – grita Hokuto do começo da escada.

O que deseja senhorita? – pergunta Cláudia enquanto desce as escadas.

Prepare mais um quarto. A Midory virá ficar conosco por uns tempos.

A senhorita Midory Honda?

Sim, ela mesma. Olhe! – Hokuto mostra a carta à empregada.

Por favor, pegue uma troca de roupa do meu guarda-roupa. Deve ter alguma coisa lá da minha vinda anterior.

Já volto senhorita. – fala Cláudia subindo as escadas para ir ao quarto de Hokuto.

Meia hora depois, Hokuto chega no hospital.


	13. Hospital

**Capítulo 13: Hospital**

Espere aqui J. – fala Hokuto ao motorista.

Está bem senhorita. Estarei estacionado naquela vaga. – fala J. apontando a vaga.

Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-la? – pergunta a recepcionista.

Eu estou aqui para ver uma amiga. Eu recebi esta carta me avisando que ela havia saído do coma. – fala Hokuto entregando o envelope à recepcionista.

Identidade, por favor.

Aqui. – entrega o documento.

Aguarde um momento, por favor. Irei chamar o médico responsável por sua amiga – fala a recepcionista entregando a identidade para Hokuto.

Ok. – fala Hokuto indo se sentar em uma das cadeiras que estavam perto dali.

Depois de alguns minutos um homem alto com cabelos e olhos castanhos aparece.

Boa tarde! Você é a Srta. Caego? – pergunta o homem.

Sim, e o senhor é?

Eu sou o Dr. Narussegawa. Sou o encarregado pela sua amiga.

E como ela est�?

Melhor. Siga-me e eu irei lhe explicando o caso.

OK.

Sua amiga ainda não pode sair do hospital, pois sofrera uma pequena recaída, nada grave, mas precisará ficar durante alguns dias em observação. – fala o médico enquanto ele e Hokuto andam por um corredor.

Entendo. Mas porque na carta dizia para eu trazer roupa e na mesma carta para retira-la do hospital se ainda não está boa o suficiente? – pergunta Hokuto.

Quando mandamos a carta ela estava boa e poderia sair do hospital contando que tivesse supervisão. Mas aconteceu uma recaída enquanto dava uma volta pela propriedade do hospital para aos poucos ir se acostumando com a luz do dia, o ar, a andar, entre outras coisas.

Entendo.

E você deveria trazer a carta porque assim teremos registro de que você é responsável por ela.

E os pais dela? Onde estão que não puderam vê-la?

É uma situação delicada e peço que a senhorita tenha o devido cuidado.

O que aconteceu? Não faça suspense. – pergunta Hokuto ficando preocupada.

Depois de alguns meses só a mãe dela continuou vindo vê-la. Não sei bem ao certo, mas parece que os dois brigaram e ele nunca mais veio vê-la…

Certo. Mas se a mãe dela ainda está vindo certo?

Há alguns dias, pouco antes de sua amiga acordar, a mãe dela sofreu um acidente muito grave e agora está entre a vida e a morte.

E a Midory sabe disso?

Não. Nós preferimos não contar ainda pois ela poderia ter uma recaída muito violenta e voltar ao coma.

Entendo.

Você poderá vê-la agora e se, ver que ela agüentará a notícia sobre a mãe eu aconselho dar. Eu presumo que, você sendo amiga dela poderá ajudar no estado emocional. – fala o doutor quando chegam na frente da porta do quarto de Midory.

Tudo bem. Só uma pergunta, há quanto tempo exatamente ela saiu do coma?

Apenas uns 4 dias, teve a recaída hoje e a mãe dela sofreu o acidente horas antes dela sair do coma.

Obrigada doutor.

Não há de que. Com licença, irei ver os outros pacientes. – fala o doutor indo embora.

Hokuto entra no quarto.


	14. Colocando o papo em dia

**Capítulo 14: Colocando o papo em dia.**

- Midory? – fala Hokuto ao entrar no quarto do hospital onde a amiga se encontrava.

- Sim. Quem está aí? Ah! Hokuto! - fala a garota que estava deitada na maca.

Midory era uma garota muito bonita e carismática, todos que a conheciam gostavam dela. Não tinha nenhum inimigo, pelo menos não de sua parte. Ela tem 1.65m de altura, cabelo até o meio das costas da cor azul marinho, como o céu à noite. Olhos também azuis, só que claros e penetrantes. Um sorriso que quando mostrado fazia todos a sua volta sorrirem também. Mas nesse momento ela não aparentava nada disso, estava fraca e um pouco desnutrida, mas estava se recuperando.

- Olha como você ta! Bem melhor do que a última vez que a vi! – fala Hokuto para a amiga que estava sentada na maca.

- Obrigada! Mas não precisa ficar paparicando não. Mas eu estou melhor mesmo. Você deveria ter me visto quando acordei em que não conseguia comer direito. Precisavam me dar a comida na boca! – fala Midory com tom de brincadeira.

- Viu? Eu não estava te paparicando. Eu não te vi semana passada mas te vi o ano passado quando você desmaiou e só veio acordar estes dias…

- Isso é verdade. Mas eu ainda não entendo como tudo isso aconteceu. Num instante eu estou com vocês curtindo as férias e no outro me encontro no hospital! Nem parece que passou um ano! Eu ainda penso que foi estes dias em que a gente foi pra praia se divertir. Lembro da minha mãe me falando pra eu tomar cuidado e indo viajar para o México a trabalho. Falando na minha mãe, cadê ela?

- Bem, sua mãe…

- O que aconteceu Hokuto? Fala! – pede Midory ficando agitada.

- Primeiro se acalme, apesar de que depois que eu te der a notícia você vai ficar pior do que está… Mas mesmo assim, se acalme primeiro, se não poderei te dar a notícia… - fala Hokuto acalmando a amiga.

- Ta bom. Mas me fala logo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe.

- Midory, sua mãe… ela…

- Fala logo Hokuto!

- Ela… Midory, sua mãe sofreu um acidente de carro há uns dias atrás e infelizmente está entre a vida e a morte.

- O quê! Minha mãe…mor…morreu? – fala Midory tentando se controlar pois ficara muito abalada com a notícia.

- Não! Ela não morreu! O estado é grave sim, mas não morreu. Os médicos estão fazendo o possível para fazer com que ela sobreviva. Sabe, hoje eu cheguei da colônia. Terei um torneio de arco e flecha e espero que você vá me ver. Você vai? – fala Hokuto tentando animar a amiga.

- Não sei. Quando vai ser?

- No final da semana. Acho que até lá você já saiu do hospital – fala Hokuto vendo que o ânimo da amiga estava melhorando.

- É. Eu acho que vai dar pra eu ir te assistir. E meu pai? Onde está? – pergunta Midory já um pouco melhor.

- Não se sabe. Os médicos tentaram localiza-lo, mas não conseguiram. Eles disseram que seus pais brigaram e ele viajou logo em seguida e não deu mais notícias.

- Típico do meu pai. Deve ter cansado de ver minha mãe preocupada comigo e também de me ver aqui em coma e foi embora. Ele não agüenta muita pressão não.

- Entendo. Mas eu to aqui e no final da semana ou semana que vem o resto do pessoal chegue dos EUA e aí você terá bastante gente cuidando de você.

- Vocês são o máximo. Você é o máximo! – fala Midory abraçando a amiga.

- Que isso! Se você continuar assim eu acabo ficando mimada – brinca Hokuto – E outra coisa, eu quero você boa logo. Tenho uma surpresa pra você quando chegar em casa.

- Eu já estou curiosa. Bem, mudando de assunto. Como vai seu namoro com o Heero?

- Você deveria perguntar "como ia o namoro". Ele terminou comigo ontem durante a viagem. Ainda bem que eu tive o Mike para me consolar.

- Mike? Hum…Então quer dizer que já tem outro na vista…

- Não é nada disso! Ele é só um amigo que eu conheci no aeroporto vindo pra Terra. Como o ônibus dele e dos amigos estava quebrado ou algo assim o Quatre ofereceu dar uma carona. Só isso.

- Ta… - fala Midory com ar de "vou fingir que acredito".

- Você não acredita, não é?

- Pra falar a verdade não. Mas tudo bem. E aposto que a surpresa que você tem pra mim tem a ver com esse tal de Mike, não?

- Na realidade tem sim. Mas não é nada do que você ta pensando.

- Mas eu não tava pensando nada! – fala Midory com ar de inocente.

- Sei que n…

Hokuto ia terminar a frase mas alguém entra no quarto. Midory fica surpresa ao ver a quem é…

N/A

Oie gente! Desculpa a demora ( e que demora hein!) é que eu estava totalmente sem tempo por causa do colégio...

Espero que gostem do cap... Eu jah tinha escrito mas faltou tempo para postar...

Bem, valeu por todos os comentários e assim que der eu posto o próx cap (porvavelmente semana q vem, jah q estou de férias)

Ah! Eu mudei de nick, pq eu acho que Rapunzel sempre combinou mais comigo...

Bom, teh mais povo!

Bjs!


	15. Desabafando

**Capítulo 15: Desabafando.**

- Pai! – fala Midory surpresa.

- Ué? Quem você esperava? O Papai Noel? O coelhinho da Páscoa? – fala um homem alto com cabelos escuros e olhos ainda mais negros. Vestia um terno preto simples com camisa social e estava sem gravata.

- Bem, eu esperava até a mamãe que está praticamente morta aparecer aqui. Mas você! Não, nunca passou na minha cabeça que meu pai viria me ver – fala Midory enquanto o tal homem se aproximava.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo da sua mãe. E é por isso que estou aqui. Para me desculpar com você. Se eu não tivesse discutido com ela nada disso teria acontecido.

- Isso. Você tem toda razão! Se não fosse você ela estaria aqui do meu lado nesse momento – fala Midory com frieza.

- Bom, acho melhor esperar lá fora. Isso é conversa de pai e filha. Não tenho o que me meter e nem ouvir. Boa tarde Sr. Honda! Depois a gente se fala Mi! – fala Hokuto que já ia saindo do quarto.

- Não. Fica Hokuto! – pede Midory.

- Olha Mi, eu sei o que está passando. Mas você e seu pai têm que conversar. Os dois estão sofrendo pela sua mãe, que por sinal, amam muito. Pode deixar que eu volto. Amanhã de manhã eu vou estar aqui, ok? E não me venha dizer para eu não ir embora agora. Eu cheguei hoje na Terra e nem tive tempo de desfazer a minha mala e comer. Amanhã a gente se fala Mi – fala Hokuto dando um abraço na amiga.

- Está bem! Mas vê se vem cedo! Temos muita coisa para falar um para outra. – fala Midory assim que Hokuto acaba de falar.

- Ok. De manhã estarei aqui! – fala Hokuto saindo do quarto.

Hokuto volta para mansão. Midory fala com seu pai.

- E então pai, o que você tem a me falar? – pergunta Midory com aspereza.

- Primeiramente gostaria de saber como você está. – fala o pai.

- Estou bem. O que mais? – fala Midory sem mudar de tom de voz.

- Sinto muito por sua mãe. – fala o Sr. Honda.

- Não sente não. – fala Midory sem um pingo de pena do pai que aparentava estar muito triste.

- Como assim eu não sinto? – pergunta o Sr. Honda olhando para filha sem entender.

- É isso mesmo. Você não sente muito pela mamãe. E, para falar a verdade, eu tenho certeza que você não estaria aqui se não fosse por eu ter acordado e sabendo que a mamãe está entre a vida e a morte. Você só veio aqui porque pensou que eu estava sozinha e desamparada. E fique sabendo que eu não estou desse modo. – fala Midory com rigidez para o pai – E fique sabendo mais. Eu saí de coma faz quase uma semana e a mamãe está no estado que está há quase uma semana também. Os médicos não me disseram nada dela porque pensaram que você viria aqui me ver e me daria a notícia. Mas eles se enganaram e ainda mais, tiveram que chamar a minha melhor amiga para vir me ver e me contar essa notícia ou eles mesmos iam contar. A minha amiga, pai! Minha amiga! Você que é o meu pai estava muito ocupado para ver a filha e a esposa! E minha amiga que não tem nada a ver teve tempo para vir me ver mesmo estando ocupada com as coisas dela. – fala começando a chorar.

- Isso não é verdade filha! Eu não vim aqui porque pensei que você estava desamparada!

- Piorou então! Você nem pensou me mim! Deve ter vindo aqui para ver se conseguia o divórcio da mamãe, não! Fique sabendo que ela está quase morrendo, e se ela morrer, o que eu nunca gostaria em todo o mundo, você estará livre dela e poderá fazer o que quiser! E mais uma coisa, eu queria que você estivesse entre a vida e morte em vez dela! – fala Midory chorando quase sem voz, pois estava gritando um pouco.

- O que! – pergunta o pai chocado.

- É o que você ouviu. Queria que você estivesse no lugar dela! – fala Midory mais uma vez chorando e praticamente sem voz.

N/A

Oi pessoal! Desculpe por demorar a postar, mas acreditem que irei demorar mais quando as aulas voltarem...

Quero agradecer pelos coments. e pedir para que todos que lerem comentarem ...nem que for para dizer "Eu li e gostei" ou "Eu li e não gostei"...pelo menos jah é alguma coisa...

Também aproveito para dizer que estou postando uma NOVA FIC e ela se chama **"Tudo Começa Com Uma Amizade"** e gostaria que vcs lessem...

Valeu por tudo...

Teh mais!

Fui!


End file.
